Best Friends Brother
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: A short oneshot about Seth and Leah. What if Leah had a friend that was in love with Seth? And that he had never met her? What will happen when they finally meet? Will Leah find out about her friend's lover for her brother?


**Okay, here is my first Twlight oneshot. Please tell me what you think! I thought of this 'bout an hour ago and just finished writing it now (what? I had to eat dinner) And I know its really rough. This is based off of the song: Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice.**

* * *

><p>I was in love with my best friend's brother. And better yet, he didn't even know that I was alive. Well, I'm pretty sure that he knows about me, but we have never seen each other face to face. Plus, I am always at Leah's when Seth is gone or he doesn't see me. The latter usually being the case….<p>

Usually its an older guy that the girl falls in love with, but Seth and I are basically the same age; I am a year older than him. I was Leah's best friend because I was in her grade.

I think I fell in love with Seth Clearwater… I can't remember when I fell in love with him. I do know that I was in love with him before he changed and became super hot- and I don't mean just in looks! Leah changed also. Sure, she's the same bitchy girl, but at the same time, not. Leah's skin became really hot to touch. I couldn't come over a while when both of them changed. And I intend to find out how and why they both disappeared for a while then came back different!

I had to practically fight tooth and nail to see Leah again after she "got better from being sick." She was my best friend and best friends stick together- no matter what! I had stayed by her side when Sam broke her heart, and I stood by her then as well.

At the moment, I was sitting in Leah's room and we were doing our homework. Well, we did at one point in time. At the moment, we were flipping through some magazines that I had brought. I was the only person on the planet that knew that Leah had an eye for fashion. Ironically, she herself didn't like shopping, dressing up or anything like that. She was a tomboy through and through. Leah was the reason why I dressed so well. I think we hid her secret quite well.

"Ugh! I don't know why she would wear such a thing! It looks terrible on her!" Leah growled. I shrugged my shoulders, not looking up from my own magazine. "Yeah, whatever you say Leah."

"You didn't even look up Star," Leah said, not looking up herself.

"How do you know? I could have looked. You never looked up yourself. And anyways, you're always right. I don't see why you won't go into fashion or something as a career. You'd be good at it."

"Don't start." Leah used the tone of voice that told me to drop it. Leah now had a HUGE temper, and if I said or did something that pushed her over the top… well, it wasn't pretty. She left the room practically every time.

"Okay, I won't." I said, surrendering. This time.

We heard a car door slammed, making me jump. Nothing startled Leah nowadays. "Leah! You home?" I heard Seth call out when he opened the door. "What do you want Seth?" Leah shouted back. She got up and tossed me my magazine on her way to her bedroom door. We had the routine done pat. She would go down and distract anyone who was there, giving me time to hide my magazines in my bag. "What's got you in a grouchy mood?" I heard Seth laugh. I smiled. Seth was always so happy. I walked out of her room and looked down the stairs at them. Leah's back was to me. I could sense a fight coming on. I took that as my cue to leave. Of course, while I was staring at Seth- who was shirtless!- my phone decided to go off.

_Yeah!_

_My best friends_

_brother is the one_

_for me_

_Yeah!_

_A heart right_

_drummer_

_and he's six_

_foot three_

_I don't want to,_

_But I want to._

Crap! I was caught red handed. I quickly pulled my phone out of my back pocket and pressed a button, anything to stop the song. Cheeks a deep red, I darted back into Leah's room and grabbed my things. I was _still _surprised that Leah didn't know that I was in love with her brother.

I went down the stairs quickly. "I guess that was my cue to leave. So, I'll see you tomorrow then Leah. Uhhh… text me later?" I said, hugging my best friend goodbye. I tried to act like what just happened was no big thing, but it was. I was standing in the same room as Seth! And he was looking at me! He was looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like I was his world and sun. "Good idea Star. You need to get out." Leah's reply snapped me out of my daydream. _Get a hold of yourself Starlet! Seth would only be looking at you like that in your dreams! _I scolded myself. "I'll show myself out. See ya Leah. Seth." I acknowledged before practically running from the room.

Just before I closed the door, I heard Leah scream, "What did you do! She's my best friend! Stay away from her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now all you have to do is review, so I know what you think of it! :) The butten is really close... it could use some love... ;)<strong>


End file.
